


Newlywed Happiness

by Hasegawa



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, UST, marry for visa, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excuse to write porn: this story's idea is based on the story where Erik married Charles for visa purposes. Convenience followed by marriage and friendship. Who says you cant learn to love after you marry someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the base idea of the story has been done wonderfully by another author--and I think I have them in my bookmark list--please tell me who it is! About Erik marrying Charles for visa purposes. This is my own take for the same base idea. Basically an excuse to write fluff and porn. I need a change from the usual angsty stories.

They are now officially married, on paper and with the rings on their wedding fingers.

 

They have known each other for less than 10 hours. It was even generous to say ten hours, as those ten hours include at least 6 hours of light sleep. It all started from a genuinely coincidence meeting in the Hellfire Immigration Agent male toilet.

 

_Eric sighed. He found himself sitting on the toilet bowl—his pants were on, as he was sitting on top of the cover, not the seat—with a bleak future. He just saw his immigration agent, Ms. Frost. Like the name suggest, she was an ice queen fairytale brought to life._

_“You need to either have a company sponsor for your residency, taking a new course, or getting a partner immediately. Otherwise, you will need to buy yourself one way ticket back to Germany for good, Mr. Lehnsherr.”_

_Eric knew none of the option was available for him. His visa will expire in five weeks. For one, he didn’t have any money left after applying for the bloody expensive visa application and paying his Immigration Agent. He had tried his best to get a job, but every thing he applied require him to have longer work permit than the next five weeks. So surprise, surprise, he couldn’t get a job, and stuck to his current menial job of being the bartender in a small pub._

_His engineering degree just finished a week ago and he would only get his result in three weeks. He didn’t have anymore money to spend on stupid courses like plumbing or accounting as international students are required to pay everything in full before they even get into the courses. Bloody blood sucker country, exploiting the international students like him and many others._

_Lastly, he didn’t even need to think about “partners”. 3 years he had been there, he had at least 5 short relationships and always ended up dumped by his so called lovers. Most cited he was too serious, while the others said, I just want to have fun and we wish for different things. Was it wrong to be serious in a relationship? What was wrong to want to be together because they care, not because they want him to fuck?_

_He just couldn’t return to his birth country like this. His mother’s dying wish was for him to succeed in another country, and advised him to use her life-insurance money to pay for the whole education process. His mother died a week later from cancer, and being utterly alone, Eric followed his mother’s wish and spent the whole thing to pay for his education and migration to another country._

_Maybe he has chosen the wrong country. He should just go to Hawaii or Bali, where everything seems to be beaches, magnolias and sunlight._

_He came out from the toilet and saw a man—smaller than him, Eric mused. He almost thought it was a lady, if he didn’t remember that he was in the toilet—standing over the washing bowl. The man looked down, and then Eric noticed that he was shaking—crying probably._

_Awkwardly don’t know what to do—he could run, of course, but not washing his hand first was …unwise. Eric was a bit anal about the cleanliness._

_But it was the only place available to wash his hands._

_Yup, awkward talking it is._

_And that was where he first met Charles, his soon-to-be husband._

 

 

* * *

 

“…right.” Erik played with the golden band on his ring. “Now what?”

 

Charles smiled cautiously. “Surely you need to inform your Immigration Agency about our current status? I believe you can apply for spouse sponsorship visa.”

 

“Right.”

 

Silence ensues.

 

“I’ll bring my stuffs into your place.” Charles spoke out. “Do you mind opening your door at 6 pm this afternoon?”

 

“I’ll help you.” Erik immediately offered.

 

“Thank you, husband.” Charles smiled. “But I can really do this myself. I have not much stuff anyway; at most it’s just my clothes and books. And some plates or mugs.”

 

Erik nodded. “See you at my place tonight then.”

 

Charles nodded and walked away.

 

* * *

 

Erik assessed his current situation. Logic dictates that he should be fine now. Charles is clearly a citizen, and being his spouse will allow Eric to get the Spouse Sponsorship visa. Frost would be proud of him.

 

And he is now married. What a surprise.

 

Charles was crying indeed—he looked so sad and lost like a drown puppy. Erik couldn’t help but offered himself to calm the man down. And surprisingly, Charles followed him. He brought Charles into his apartment (why, why oh why, you idiot Erik, it was lucky that the landlord has inspected his studio apartment—and as always, Erik got the approval, he is a clean freak), poured the man some alcohol and tea (on Charles’ insistence), then listening to Charles sobbing for the next half an hour.

 

From the gist of it—Erik’s English was a bit challenged still. Even though he had spent the last three years studying engineering in English, his conversational skill still left a lot to be desired since engineering doesn’t need a lot of conversational English anyway—Charles is currently studying as a biology lecturer in another university, and just broke up with his two years boyfriend whom he lived together with. And because of the break up, Charles didn’t know where to spend the night. The room was owned by the boyfriend, apparently. And as a student, Charles couldn’t afford new room at the moment. On the side note, it seemed that Charles has some problem with his family and thus unable to ask their help.

 

Erik immediately offered his place—he would leave the country in less than five weeks, the least he could do was to share his place with Charles. He was sure the landlord would not like the sharing, but what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. Or Erik.

 

Charles accepted the offer, and started to ask about Erik. Erik then told him everything about his current situation—visa, bloody visa—and somehow they touched the part about Erik’s mother’s dying wish. It has been a long time since Erik wanted to share about that—ever since his first girlfriend (Erik is proudly Bi) who seemed to find the story unimportant—Erik kept it deep inside him. He didn’t want to share his precious mother memories with people who wouldn’t even care. And yet, he told Charles.

  
Charles listened as if Erik was telling a beautiful bedtime story. When Erik finished, he felt a bit awkward as he wasn’t sure what kind of reaction Charles would have. Yet Charles didn’t laugh, commenting on condolences or ignore the story. He stared at Erik with a wishful expression.

 

_“I wish I have such a wonderful relationship like you and your mother’s.”_

Erik found himself blush and looked away.

 

Then Charles almost made his heart stopped beating.

 

_“I can help you. It’s the only thing I can do now. I will marry you and sponsor your visa, and on the meantime… can I live here with you?”_

That was basically the gist of it. They then drunk the rest of the alcohol, went to sleep on the same bed—it was hard, truly hard. Erik has a hard on, since he didn’t get laid for quite a while due to examination period—and Charles smelled good. Lithe, small, and just nice size as well. The bed was small, but they squeezed and managed to sleep side by side without touching each other. Not that Eric mind if they touched, actually.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

Charles was on time. After they managed to put in his stuffs—it was nothing, really, only a stack of cardigans and essentials, a macbook pro, mostly biology books and scientific papers, and two sets of mug and plates—they sat on the old sofa, waiting for the other to speak.

 

“Well… Thank you.” Erik nodded.

 

“Pleasure is mine.” Charles nodded back. Then he moved nearer towards Erik. Erik was caught unguarded when Charles pushed himself forward and met Erik’s lips with his.

 

It was a chaste kiss at most; no passion, more like “how do you do” kisses your aunt gave you when you were small and “adorable!” in her opinion. Erik pulled himself back automatically and blinked.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Charles looked chastised. He pulled back, looking away. “I thought that’s the next logical step. Aren’t we married?”

 

“…Do you want to?”

 

Charles didn’t answer.

 

Erik sighed. He put his hand on Charles’ shoulder and turned the man back to him.

 

“Don’t push yourself, Charles. I am grateful of your help, and I think both of us need to go through this slowly. I would prefer to be friends than this, if you want.”

 

Charles nodded. And then they turned on Charles’ laptop and watched the Discover Channel DVDs Charles has.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Erik woke up in the middle of the night to find himself spooning Charles. The other man was vast asleep, and seemed to be comfortable snuggled to himself, but seeking warmth from Erik’s body as well. He looked so much in peace.

 

Erik found himself smiled softly. He was glad Charles could sleep better. Last night he was sure none of them slept well. But now Charles seemed comfortable enough to lay his head on top of Erik’s arm pillow.

 

He chuckled when he remembered the way they argued for the first time: who should be sleeping on the outer side of the bed. Since Erik’s studio apartment is small, he put the bed on the wall side, then put a sofa right beside it with a small coffee table where he did all his assignments. There is a small bathroom including shower and kitchen cabinet on the other side. It barely fit a person, but now two of them would share. There would be no privacy, even if Erik put a Japanese partition in the middle of the room (which doesn’t have much space anyway).

 

Charles didn’t seem to mind. While they were watching the Discovery Channel, Erik found himself relaxing and quite immersed in the documentary on Sharks. When it finished, Erik turned to see Charles smiling at him.

 

“ _You like it?”_ he asked.

 

Erik didn’t even bother to deny it. Then Charles started to talk about sharks and their genus, families, and somehow it turned into talks of mutation. Erik listened while Charles ranted about why Mendelian Inheritance is so underrated.

 

And then they prepared for bed, washing their teeth one after the other because the bathroom was too small to share. They then faced the next challenge of who would sleep on the wall side. Charles offered Erik to choose. Erik let Charles decide, and soon it turned into those silly fights where either side thinks the other needs to decide.

 

After 15 minutes spent arguing who should be on the wall side, they finally realise how silly it all sounded. They laughed and somehow slipped into the same side they did last night—and promptly fell asleep.

 

It was a good feeling.

 

Erik snugged closer to Charles. New scent, but Erik knew he would easily learn to love it. He already liked it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They fell into comfortable domestic over the next few days. As Erik is mostly working night shifts as a bartender while Charles definitely work in the normal working hours (but quite shortened since it was already passed the exam time), they didn’t meet each other much. But it just felt so smoothly like a routine—Charles woke up in the morning finding Erik spooning him even though the man wasn’t there when Charles fell asleep; Erik woke up to prepared brunch on the table and Charles gone to work already. Erik would then prepare dinner, and it became an unspoken consensus that Erik is in charge of dinner while Charles is in charge for breakfast/lunch.

 

On his day off, Erik found himself buying groceries for two. It felt weird that he now adds a pack of loose tea leaves (instead of the normal pre-packed ones), pancake batter, double vegetables & fruits amount, strawberry jam and margarine. Eggs. Tissues. Shampoos. Soaps. Fruit juice. The list went on and on. But somehow it didn’t bother Erik that much.

 

He returned to find Charles coming back early from work. It was the first time since their wedding that they were in Erik’s studio apartment at the same time during the day. Erik was expecting some awkward situation, but he was wrong.

 

Charles turned, and immediately smiled.

 

“Welcome back, husband.”

 

Erik smiled back, suddenly answering without even thinking. “I am back, … husband.”

 

That made Charles’ grin even wider and the smaller man came forwards to help carried the groceries. Erik let him be, and together they put everything into their appropriate space. Charles asked where things should be kept, according to Erik’s existing system. Erik appreciated the gesture and slowly explaining his system. It turned into a small tour in the kitchen, then kitchen habit sharing (apparently Charles can only cook the basic stuff like instant and microwaveable stuffs. Erik noted how his breakfast and lunches courtesy of Charles were always simple or microwaveable.) Erik then showed his creations (he cook well, and he was proud of it) and also his mother’s recipe book. Charles was drooling by the end of it, making Erik laughed.

 

“Do you do this for your lovers?” Charles suddenly asked. “Do you cook for them?”

 

Erik hummed. “Yes.”

 

“…Do you mind if I can’t cook as well as you?” Charles suddenly asked, and Erik turned to see some insecurity inside those blue, honest eyes. Erik stopped to think.

 

“Honestly, I don’t really mind. I like cooking, but it would be great if my partner can as well. That was what I thought, but then again, you have been making me good lunches and breakfasts, I am not complaining.”

 

Erik felt himself saying these would be too brash, as they were not even lovers per se. But Charles is his husband in law, so he is entitled to honesty.

 

Charles nodded, looking determined. “I’ll be better.”

 

Erik suddenly felt the need to be closer, and he did. He put his arm around Charles’ shoulder, smiling. “Thank you. I appreciate your effort, husband.”

 

Charles blushed a bit, but the smile in return made Erik blush as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They ended up with a simple dinner and Erik listened as Charles whined about his students. They were, in Charles’ words, intelligent but unmotivated, preferring to draw uterus and ovum instead of listening to the lecture about Mendelian crossover. Erik laughed as Charles put out some pictures he’d taken secretly, showing the sleeping students in the lecture hall, some even had the gall to bring his own pillow.

 

“Was I that boring?” Charles crunched the salad, sadly.

 

“No, darling, you are not. Just … your lecture is the first thing in the morning, and these students of yours, I believe they are nocturnal.”

 

Charles pouted, but he polished his plate so very clean that it didn’t need washing.

 

 

 

* * *

 

A week passed, and they decided to go and enjoyed some time together outside the house. Erik tried very hard to not think of it as a ‘date’. So far, he pretended he didn’t try to steal glances towards the bathroom in where Charles was changing his clothes. He really didn’t know what to wear—should he wear normal, home clothes Charles always see, or should he polish up a bit. If he did, would Charles notice? And if he did notice, then what would Charles think?

 

So he settled to go safe—he put on his going out pants, but keeping his upper torso naked. When Charles came out from the bathroom, Erik would casually observe what the other man wear, and then choose accordingly.

 

The door opened and Charles came out with his normal clothes. It was his usual button up shirt and cardigan combo, but somehow it looked nicer. Erik felt torn. He felt a bit disappointed because Charles seemed to think that they going out together only warrant normal clothes, but on the other hand, Erik could sense that the cardigan is newer than the usual one Charles wear (those are truly ugly old cardigans, only Charles managed to pull it off as adorably snugly young innocent professor looks).

 

Charles saw him, and immediately blushed.

 

Erik then realised he was still half naked.

 

“You … are going out like that?” Charles smiled, still blushing. “Very fetching, husband. “

 

Erik snorted and took a nicer checker shirt he usually kept for first dates. “Do you want me to?”

 

Charles looked troubled for a second, but then he shook his head.

 

 

 

* * *

 

They planned to go to a museum, then a dinner, a bit of groceries, and then back home.

 

But plans are just plans when you were going with Mr. Xavier. Erik found the hard way when Charles suddenly changed his mind and bought the ticket to the aquarium instead. The aquarium is located right next door, so it wasn’t much change of location, but Erik still felt irked. But the irritation disappeared when he saw how Charles squalled at the penguin display, where two penguins were kissing—for the lack of better word—with each other. Charles then pointed out what they ere doing—grooming their own mates—and then also explained the community of ten penguins inside the aquarium.

 

They ended up looking at octopus, followed by a short lecture in octopus’ behaviour and groovy mutation by Charles. When Charles stopped speaking, Erik realised that many of other visitors—including a family with three children—were all listening to his husband in law. Erik found himself grinning—which was a mistake, because when the children saw his smile, they all ran back to their parents and hid, citing a “shark man”.

 

Charles laughed so hard Erik needed to put his arm around the smaller man’s waist to keep him up.

 

They continued towards the open area which shows dugongs and several types of dolphins. In here, Erik indulgently let Charles explained all about the animals—and soon he was like the piper of Hamelin, quite a big group were following them touring around, listening in interest as Charles pointed out how to identify the gender, and which dugong is older. They also started to ask, and Erik wondered whether it was Charles’ calling to be a teacher, for he seems to attract students wherever he went.

 

The aquarium staffs noticed the big group lead by Charles, and soon they allowed Charles special honour of feeding the dugong. Charles took the job very seriously, but he almost fell into the tank due to over enthusiastic placement of the feeding block. Erik was quick enough to prevent that from happening though.

 

They passed through the shark area quite quick because Charles couldn’t stop laughing when he saw the shark, and then asked Erik to smile with teeth.

 

They ended up buying a small shark doll from the shop, and also donated $50 to the feeding box for the aquarium. Charles looked so happy that Erik felt it was worth the whole change of plan. They followed their dinner plan though, and Erik chattered lazily about his study while Charles listened in great interest. Somehow their feet met under the table. Erik apologised, but Charles, the little teaser he was, moved his feet so that his legs clipped on Erik’s longer leg.

 

Erik raised an eyebrow, wiped his mouth, and gently moved his leg. Chalres pretended he didn’t notice, keep munching on his pasta, but his smirk told Erik how he was enjoying it. Childish as it may seemed, they ended up having a bit of kick fight under the table. Only when they almost kick the whole table down (the bottle of house wine almost fell down—luckily Erik has quick reflex reaction) they stopped doing their business under the table.

 

The waitress came to them, and he coughed. “I am sorry sirs, but we have a strict policy of dining only.”

 

Charles looked lost, so Erik apologised to the waitress and asked for the bill. When Charles turned as the waitress left them, Erik smiled.

 

“They think we are not ‘dining’ per se under this table.”

 

It took a second to process, but Charles’ full blush was so good.

 

They tipped quite a lot to apologise for their inappropriateness, then walked out from the premise with Charles still looking like a lobster.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hmmm… what else do we need?” Charles asked himself as Erik pushed the trolley behind him. “We have enough tissue rolls… do we need cotton bud?”

 

Erik shrugged. “I think we don’t need them.”

 

Charles nodded, and he put the cotton bud he took earlier back to the rack. Clumsy he was, Charles knocked the display next to it, which unfortunately was the lube rack. Charles flustered as he tried to salvage his mistake, but he was too late: three bottles of lube fell onto the floor with quite a noise. It brought people’s attention to them. Charles apologised while bending over and collected the fallen items. Erik couldn’t help but notice the back end of Charles’ body and he liked what he saw.

 

Very much liking, in fact, until he found himself half hard.

 

“ _Oh_ , Erik!”

 

The exclamation gasp from Charles sounded so dirty Erik needed to bite himself from groaning. He tried to smile and saw that Charles was waving some toothpaste brand.

 

“The toothpaste is on sale!”

 

It was the end of Erik’s boner, but nevertheless, he slipped a box of condom and a bottle of nearby lube into their trolley.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they put the items for the cashier to count, Charles found a box of condom and a bottle of lube. The blue eyed professor gasped and turned to Erik. Erik smiled sheepishly. Charles blinked and blushed.

 

The cashier, an older looking overweight lady, remarked, “Getting some action tonight, are you?”

 

Charles shook his head, blushing even redder than before. Erik found himself blushing as well, and the lady looked at them with the look of “Oh, I know it alright”.

 

When they finished paying, the lady smirked. “Come again!”

 

Charles groaned, and Erik found he has very instant reaction to Charles’ groans.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“...Well?” Charles asked as he put out the condom and lube on the table. They have finished putting the groceries according to the system and now seated comfortably on the sofa. “… Do you need me to go out…?”

 

Erik raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean…” Charles blushed. “You buy these because… you want to use it, yes? Then… shall I leave the room for a while, or if you prefer, I can return tomorrow as well.”

 

“I still don’t understand what you mean, Charles.”

 

“I mean…” Charles bit his lips. Erik found himself wondering what it would feel like to bit those lips. “I mean… you must want to use this with someone, yes? I can leave you to it and return tomorrow so you are free to invite the person you want to…”

 

“Charles. Stop.” Erik held his hands up. Now he got what Charles was thinking. “I am not going to cheat on you. I am your husband, and if I am using these, I will be using it on you… I mean with you, or I mean… what the bloody hell.” Erik found himself blushing and stuttering.

 

Charles looked shocked, and immediately blushed. “…Me?”

 

Erik looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Yes, you. If you want to. I mean… its just healthy you know? We are both men, and we have … needs. I can help you with yours, if you want. I know my place isn’t big enough to give us any privacy, so…”

 

“ _Oh_.” Charles nodded slowly. He then put his hand on top of Erik’s. “…I want to.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

Erik managed to get his husband stripped almost naked. Charles was pant-less and panty-less, cardigan-less and almost shirt-less, sprawled over the bed invitingly. Erik was happy to know that Charles has a bit of ginger soft hair around his penis with two nicely shaped balls and cute looking penis. Size wise, Erik knew he won.

 

Charles gasped as Erik’s hand slowly putting the condom around Charles’ penis. It was hard and leaking a bit, so the slippery condom fell easily onto the base. Charles gasped even louder when it happens, and Erik could see his husband stomach muscles constricted. It let Erik imaged how would Charles’ wall constrict around Erik’s arousal and his own dick got even harder.

 

“You fine?” Erik found himself talking better in monosyllabism while gently stroke Charles. The other man’s eyes were closed with blushing face. Charles bit his lips, but Erik was having none of it. He pushed forward and towered over his smaller husband, then claimed those lips.

 

Charles gasped and Erik took the chance to dig in. Stroking even faster, he plunged his tongue into Charles’ unsuspecting mouth, and soon he was welcomed with moan and Charles’ tongue trying to match his intrusion. Erik stopped stroking Charles, took a better position over the sexy professor and moving his hand across Charles’ opened shirt.     

   

The nipples were fair game. When Erik brushed over it gently, Charles whimpered. When he put more action into it, i.e. tweaking and playing with the two pink buds, Charles deepened their kiss and grabbed Erik’s back tighter. When Erik pulled a bit harshly, Charles body bent upward, and louder moan came out. When Erik travelled south and clamped his mouth on the left nipple, Charles squirmed and moaned deliciously, body rocking up, trying to create friction with Erik’s torso.

 

“Touch me… please…Ah!” Charles breathed out when Erik stroke his penis again. Erik returned to kiss Charles again, and he was quite proud when he saw Charles half gone in lust and feeling good.

 

“Can I enter you?”

 

Charles moaned. “…Prepare me first. It has been quite some time…”

 

Erik nodded and grabbed the lube. He coated his finger with it generously and slowly circling the outer ring of Charles’s arse hole. Charles squirmed and sighed, penis jutting upwards eagerly and leaking.

 

“Slow… Ah, its cold.” Charles gasped. “Hnnn.. Oh….Oh! Yes, there, a bit… ERIK!”

 

“Here?” Erik smiled as he moved his finger gently and pressed on the area. Charles feet constricted and his toes curled. He clenched harder on the finger, making Erik moaned from want. The taller man pushed in and out, creating space for a much bigger object later on, and soon the finger was joined with another two fingers with massive amount of lube.

 

“…You are tight, Charles.” Erik winced as Charles squeezed on his fingers. Charles shook his head.

 

”Hnn… Erik… let me help you as well.” Charles moaned and changed his position. He now sitting on top of Erik, sitting on the man’s chest and presenting his whole arse for Erik to see. Erik didn’t have time to blink before feeling his own penis being gulped down by a hot mouth.

 

“Charles!!!” Erik groaned, as the mouth slowly sliding in and up. Charles wiggled his arse, stopping.

 

“Don’t stop preparing me, husband!”

 

Erik almost laughed, and then returned to his duty. He applied a bit more lube on his three fingers and then pushed it in hard on the direction which made Charles stopped breathing.

 

“HNnnn!” Charles’ cock twitched on Erik’s chest, and Charles presumed to his activity of sucking Erik. He then pulled the condom from the package and slowing putting it on his husband’s massive cock. “Erik… Ahhn, yess… Your cock… Oh! Too big… OH!”

 

“I… believe in you… Charls.” Erik pant slowly. “You can have it all in you... I’ll make sure of it.”

 

Charles moaned loudly and sucked even more eagerly. Erik pushed in deeper, feeling the resistance from the outer ring or Charles’ arse reduced with every thrust.

 

“Ready?” Erik prompted. Charles bobbed his head on Erik’s cock a few times before releasing it with a pop! Sound, then turned.

 

Erik pushed the professor down, spreading Charles’ legs. Charles accommodated it by pushing his own legs wider, and let Erik put some padding of pillows underneath his hips.

 

“Ready?” Erik asked for the last time with his penis hard and eager to push into Charles’ arse. Charles looked up and Erik saw fear for a second, but then it immediately changed into lust.

 

“Yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 


	2. Chapter 2

They didn’t manage to finish what they have started. According to their age and fitness, it should be fine, however it turned out that Erik came just by pressing fully into Charles and Charles shoot out his load when he felt Erik was coming.

 

So they tied up the condoms appropriately and lie on the bed listening to their own breathing.

 

“I can do better next time.” Erik whispered, sounding like an oath.

 

Charles smiled. “You better do, husband.”

 

 

* * *

 

That weekend was well spent inside the studio apartment. The second time they tried (morning sex, how wonderful), they were both quite energetic to improve from their previous record, but they only marginally able to do that. Erik managed to finally fuck Charles into oblivion the fifth time they did, and by the seventh time, they managed to come together.

 

By the end of the weekend, both of them were well spent, hungry and unable to walk straight. Charles topped only once out of the numerous time they copulated; Erik preferred to top and Charles preferred to bottom. It was like a match made in heaven. Sometimes through the first night they have finished their lube and condoms supply; however neither cares enough to go to buy a new one. They assured each other that they are both clean and healthy. It satisfied Erik’s secret imagination of going bare, as well.

 

Erik walked slowly from the kitchen—his hips were kind of hard to move after vigorously fucking Charles the whole weekend—with two glasses of water. He put one glass on the table, and then nudged the currently unmoveable Charles, whose body was spread out on the sofa.

 

“Charles, are you still alive?” Erik smiled and tried to insert himself around Charles. Charles flinched a bit, but tried to move and accommodate Erik.

 

“Hmmm Hm.” Charles hummed, seemingly think that he was answering but didn’t realise he didn’t even opened his mouth.

 

“Can you move?”

 

Charles groaned and shook his head. Erik sighed.

 

“Do you want me to bring you to bed?”

 

Charles nodded this time and Erik took the smaller professor onto the bed. He barely managed to do that before both of them fell onto the bed.

 

“Hmmm Hm.” Charles hummed.

 

“Good night.” Erik replied, guessing what his husband was humming.

 

 

* * *

 

Charles took a day off the next day. He couldn’t walk at all. Erik, meanwhile, was faring better as he was more athletic. Thus, Erik went out to get daily supply (and coffee) while Charles snuggled into their blanket.

 

It was bliss, being married to Erik. Charles smiled to himself, realising how funny it was. Just a few weeks ago he was in a quite abusive relationship with long-term boyfriend Sebastian Shaw. Charles didn’t think it was abusive until he married Erik and was introduced to relationship bliss.

 

Previously with Shaw, Charles lived in constant fear of being dumped because Shaw seemed to come and go whenever he wishes. They met in university—both were in their final years, and Charles fell in love with Shaw’ cool demeanour. They went out after three months of friendship, in which Shaw actively wooing Charles with dinners, trips to fun places and spending time together to study. Charles gradually learned to be dependent on Sebastian, and when Sebastian wanted sex, Charles freely gave it to him.

 

And then it was always sex, sex and sex with Sebastian. Slowly they distanced away—Sebastian always left after he fucked Charles, while Charles tried really hard to keep Sebastian with him after it. Charles learned to use sex as bait to lure Sebastian to spend time with him; he managed to get the two of them to live together. However, it gradually lost its effectiveness and Sebastian spent less and less time at their shared apartment. Sebastian told Charles that he was pretty busy with his new job as a migration agent, and thus asking Charles to reduce his calls and messages. Sebastian reasoned that they could meet at home anyway, so why waste the phone credits.

 

Charles tried to accommodate the wish, but it was hard to when Charles realised how the frequency of the messages have reduced immensely from couple of messages per hour into one message per three days. They didn’t even meet anymore—even though they shared an apartment, Charles had never seen Sebastian for the last three weeks before they broke up. It seemed like Sebastian was purposefully avoiding Charles. When Sebastian didn’t even return home on their anniversary day, Charles knew he needed to confront the man. But his so-called boyfriend was never there, and all Charles’ calls or messages were unanswered.

 

In the end, Charles was forced to catch Sebastian when he was at work to meet.

 

Sebastian was irritated when he saw Charles that day, and that was it. Sebastian broke them up, stating Charles’ constant neediness as a turn off. He also attacked Charles by saying Charles was too selfish and never care about him. The last straw was when Sebastian mentioned that sex with Charles was bad enough to bore people to tears.

 

Charles was reduced to tears. He managed to reach the toilet before he started to cry—but Erik found him and the rest was history.

 

He knew the thing with Erik wouldn’t last—wasn’t it was what happened with Sebastian, and even then, they had started liking each other. The thing he has with Erik was just convenience—they are married for visa and Erik would ask him to leave once he got the permanent residency. But it would still be months before the visa would be out, and maybe Charles could enjoy himself; hiding his head in the sand to ignore the eventual pain from rejection.

 

Yes, and the sex was even better than with Sebastian.

 

So everything would be alright, and Charles just need to enjoy it while it still last.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Erik was amused. He was spoon feeding his husband some strawberry jelly. Charles blushed and refused when he started doing that, but soon he enjoyed being spoon fed, as each spoon was followed with chaste kiss on the lips. Their kisses tasted like the strawberry jelly Erik bought from the shop.

 

Unfortunately it was weekdays, and soon Erik needed to go to work. Charles assured Erik that he could wash the dishes himself and waved Erik goodbye. Erik smiled and asked for his goodbye kiss, which made Charles blushed again. Charles gave Erik a chaste kiss on the cheek, and Erik grinned widely.

 

“You look like Mr. Shark.” Charles grinned back. “Enjoy your work today, husband.”

 

“Thanks.” Erik kissed Charles’ temple before he went off. Being compared to the shark plushie they bought in the aquarium somehow was quite endearing, and Charles’s kiss felt good on his cheek. Probably they should visit the aquarium again. Mr Shark needs a partner afterall.

 

He reached the bar on time, but it was slow time anyway, so he slowly took over his station. His work mate, Azazel, saw him approaching and tilted his head.

 

“Something good happened with your husband, Lehnsherr?”

 

Erik shrugged. “Why you’d ask?”

 

“You have that silly thing on your face going again—your husband must be very good fuck, hmm?”

 

“Don’t speak of him like that please.” Erik tensed. “He is not like that at all.”

 

“Sorry, mate.” Azazel raised his hands. “Chill.”

 

“Yeah sorry too.” Erik shrugged and looked at the machine. “Slow afternoon, huh?”

 

Azaxel nodded just in time when two ladies approached them. Both of them looked like working ladies and since it was Ladies night, they went to order quite a few drinks and sat on the bar place to chat up with them. Soon both Azazel and Erik were pulled into the chat.

 

Azazel, as usual, flirted with the brunette one; and Erik was left to take care of the blonde haired one. Erik gave polite response to the girl’s non-stop chatting while Azazel managed to get the other girl’s phone number.

 

“Hey, what is your name again?”

 

“It’s Erik.” Erik smiled stiffly.

 

The blonde girl laughed, “I won’t bite, honey.”

 

“…Thanks?”

 

“You are funny. And handsome too. Wanna come to my place tonight?” The blonde blinked more often than naturally possible, while showing off her cleavage to Erik. Erik smiled. He was used to this kind of offer as a bartender. Usually he would take depending on the situation and his mood, but now he only wanted to go home and spent it cuddling with his husband, so he shook his head.

 

“Sorry darling, I am taken. My partner won’t be happy about that.”

 

The blonde shrugged with disappointment. “Why is all the good ones taken?”

 

Erik sighed. “Maybe because you are searching in the wrong places?”

 

“You’d think?” The lady tilted his head. “So, where should I go, then?”

 

“…toilet.” Erik smirked. “Or migration agencies.”

 

“Not again.” Azazel groaned from his side. Erik turned to see that both Azazel and his brunette target for the night were watching him.

 

“What? What?” the brunette asked.

 

“He is talking about his partner again. He is fully married. Look, his face said clearly: I am whipped!”

 

“Really?” The brunette asked. “But he looks so like a lone wolf.”

 

“Wolves are monogamies.” The blonde answered back, which surprised Erik.

 

“Hmm. Oh that is good for him then.” The brunette shrugged. “Shouldn’t you get a ring or something? Otherwise people will think you are single.”

 

Erik looked down to see that the ring that supposed to be there wasn’t there. He panicked and looked around, but the ring wasn’t anywhere near him.

_Oh shit._

 

* * *

 

 

Charles was preparing for bed with a smile on his mouth. He had plans to prepare good breakfast tomorrow, omelette rice with barbeque sauce. He had the recipe and ingredient ready, and he would wake up early tomorrow. Erik would be happy with this new food, Charles was so sure of it. So far he had taken the promise to get better in cooking with tremendous effort, raging from searching internet and joining some free cooking classes in the university.

 

But his happiness went away like a puff! when he opened the trash can to throw away the tissue he used and saw the golden ring in the middle of the empty trash can.

 

It felt like the world stopped spinning. Gradually Charles found himself back into Earth and he smiled sadly.

 

“…So soon?” he asked himself, and he took the ring out of the can. It felt cold in his palm. Charles opened his palm and observed the single, plain golden ring. It was identical to the ring on his wedding finger.

 

It wasn’t even two months yet.

 

Charles heard his own hollow laugh before he started to sob. Oh the irony. Started in the toilet and ended up in the toilet as well. What a relationship.  

 

 What a ...relationship. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Erik came back, impatiently opened the door and rushed towards the bathroom, as he was sure the place he last seen the ring was in the bathroom when he prepared for the work that night. To his disappointment, the ring was not in plain sight. Thus, he squatted down and slowly searching the bathroom inch by inch.

 

When he discovered nothing but the fact that the place underneath the sink needed scrub, Erik felt himself sweating heavily. He really felt bad, losing something that was so dear. He continued his search to the kitchen, to no avail. He also tried his best to be as silent as possible, since Charles looked like he was in deep sleep already.

 

Yet he found nothing. Starting to feel despair, Erik searched around again, without realising that Charles has woken up.

 

“…Erik? You are back..?” Charles asked sleepily.

 

Erik smiled. “Just go back to sleep, Charles. I just trying to find something.”

 

It snapped Charles’ attention on and he swallowed. “…What are you trying to find?”

 

Erik looked away. “It’s nothing to worry about. I am sure I can find it soon.”

 

Charles looked a bit hurt. “… Is the thing you are looking for important to you?”

 

Erik sighed. He nodded slowly. “Very.”

 

The answer seemed to placate Charles. “Really?”

 

“Yeah… I just found out I lost in the bar. I thought I left it here, but…”

 

“Is it this ring?” Charles opened up his palm and showed a golden band. “You left it in the bathroom trash can, so I thought…”

 

“Oh Charles.” Erik quickly came and sat beside his husband, hugging him closely. “Thank you for finding it and I am terribly sorry I misplaced it. I swear this wont ever happened again.”

 

Charles nodded, but he was smiling, so all was good for Erik. The smaller man hugged back, and soon they were snuggling on the bed. Erik thought he smelled foul from the bar, alcohol and smoke; but Charles looked like he was having the time of his life.

 

“Charles, I really like you.” Erik suddenly found himself saying out loud, and realising it was true. He liked Charles. He liked Charles so very much. Charles was the most handsome, gentle, smartest lover he ever had. He was lucky that they met in the toilet before.

 

Charles buried himself deeper on Erik’s chest, but Erik could see the reddening earlobe peeking from Charles’s soft brown curls.

 

“Me too, Erik.”

 

Erik found himself grinning and hugged even tighter, squashing the man he had taken, or had taken him as a husband.

 

They were good, all was good.

 

 

* * *

 

The week after that felt like haven for Erik. He found himself enjoying more and more the domesticity between him and Charles. It was very sweet how Charles looked happy when he woke up to see Erik beside him (worth waking up before Charles), and then it was the very sexy Charles who rode him to release both of their morning woods. Erik went to the university with Charles one time, and sat on the class. He saw how good and passionate Charles was with the lecture; he looked as flushed as he was being fucked by Erik from behind.

 

Feeling his trousers getting too tight, Erik tried to relax and watched the students around him. True to Charles’ complaints, most of them didn’t look slightly awake; some even brought some pillow with them. Some girls were busy typing, and while there were some who really listened, it was only small percentage of the whole.

 

Erik got irritated without knowing why. He started growling softly and the students around him looked at him. When they saw him scowling at them, they looked panicked and some started to pay more attention to Charles, just to ignore the growling scary-looking man beside them.

 

Somehow it made Erik felt he has accomplished something. But when he saw Charles raising his eyebrows, Erik shrugged and returned to watch Charles closely. Charles looked sexy in his rumpled cardigans and white boring shirt. Nobody except Erik knew how fair Charles skin was underneath those layers, and how it would blush wonderfully when Erik teased them. The nipples were hidden underneath the layers; but Erik could imagine where exactly they were located, and how it would felt on is mouth. Unconsciously, Erik’s mouth pouted, mimicking the action he did whenever he enjoyed Charles’ nipples on their bed. Fortunately for Erik, Charles noticed it. The adorable man blushed lightly and resumed his lecture like nothing happened. Erik smirked, feeling a bit naughty and started to lick his own lips slowly, tantalisingly, signalling what he could do with his tongue on Charles’ body.

 

That was the last time Charles allowed him to be in the lecture hall, as Erik was “Distracting him and made him too hard to concentrate on the lecture”—Charles scolded him in the privacy of the empty TA room. Erik didn’t feel guilty at all; he smirked like a shark he was and slumped himself on adorably flushed Charles. And Charles cancelled all his labs that day, citing sickness, and dragged Erik home.

 

They had the most memorable kinky role play of Teacher-student illicit relationship that afternoon.

 

 

* * *

 

Charles retaliated by coming to Erik’s bar; but it wasn’t really successful. He sipped his cocktail slowly, watching Erik being a good bartender and talked to those ladies. Charles pouted. It was clear how popular his husband slash boyfriend was, and it didn’t settle well with him. But then everytime he thought about that, Erik would turn to him and winked; reminding Charles that he was still the only one Erik really cared.

 

It made him blushed. Lucky the bar was quite dark.

 

“Another drink?” the man named Azazel suddenly appeared in front of Charles, making the TA jumped. He smiled.

 

“Thank you, but I have not finished this one as yet.”

 

“You are a slow drinker, da?” Azazel smirked. “Really different from what I have imagined you’ll be.”

 

Charles blinked. “What..?”

 

“Erik there,” Azazel pointed at Erik using his thumb, “Has been working here for quite sometime. Since his second year in uni. And he was such a useless bartender last time; no smile and too serious. So German. But he is getting better, although the girlfriends he had along the way weren’t such great ladies. You are totally the opposite of everything he has been chasing.”

 

Charles looked down to the cocktail and the around his finger. “…What’s Erik’s type?”

 

Azazel shrugged. “Young. Beautiful. Independent. Nice body shape. Tall… and women.”

 

Charles gripped his glass harder. Azazel sighed.

 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to say that, da.” Azazel patted Charles’ shoulder. “What I want to say is he’s really happy with you and I am glad you married him. He looked way better now, less grumpy and definitely better temper control. But it is probably a waste to let him rot here, so please get him to get a real job soon.”

 

Charles nodded. “Thanks.”

 

Azazel smiled. “Don’t mind it. And I apologise for the things I said. You are good for him, and he is happy. That is what matter, yes?”

 

Charles felt himself more relaxed.

 

“Oh, but are you happy with him?” Azazel suddenly asked again, this time putting another glass of whiskey in front of Charles. “This is on me.”

 

Charles watched the glass closely and then turned to see Erik. Erik, sensing his husband was staring at him, looked at Charles and smiled.

 

Charles waved a little and felt his chest beat faster.

 

“Yes.” Charles nodded. “I am really happy now.”

 

Erik came over and asked both men what they were talking about; but neither would talk. Erik pouted a bit, but he blinked and blushed a bit when Charles caught his hand, and squeezed it lightly.

 

“I want you.” Charles staged whispered; which made Azazel almost dropped his shaker.

 

Erik pulled forward and planted a soft kiss on Charles’ lips.

 

“Me too, Charles.”

 

They went home approximately five minutes after that, courtesy of Azazel who refused to stand the PDA any longer and cut Erik’s shift for the night. Erik protested, since he needed the money; but Azazel waved his argument off and offered Erik longer shift tomorrow to make it up.

 

Erik happily changed and went back home with Charles, hand in hand, both looking blissfully happy.

 

* * *

 

 

The processing of Erik’s visa was rather slow; and it forced Erik to go back to the agency and met Emma. The woman looked perfect in white as usual as she welcomed Erik into her room.

 

“Erik, I see that you have found yourself a spouse.”

 

“Yes.” Erik smiled. He really couldn’t forget the last night’s sex escapades with Charles which end up with long hour of cuddling and playing with each other’s fingers. “I am married now.”

 

“Well, that is great and it can be used as the base of spouse visa; but since the marriage is quite sudden, especially under suspicious conditions, we may need to prove your marriage sanctity to the Department of Immigration. Please prepare yourself for some questioning, both individual and together with your spouse… Mr. Xavier?”

 

Erik nodded. “Just please tell me when the interview would be and we would come.”

 

Emma smiled. “Just make sure you two know the basic information about each other till then. Just out of curiosity, is Mr. Xavier… Charles Xavier?”

 

Erik cautiously nodded. “Yes. Why?”

 

“I just recognised the name.” Emma shrugged. “Is there any other thing I can help you with?”

 

Realising the dismissal as it is, Erik shook his head and left the migration agency. Something nagged in his head, but he didn’t know what.

 

That night, he informed Charles about the interview, and Charles went to over-enthusiastically devised a questionnaire about their own selves. The list went on and on, ended up with almost 200 questions, and Charles slowly questioning Erik one by one. Some were easy (“When is your partner’s birthday?” “What is the name of your partner’s pet”), some were vague (“What type of food does your partner like?” “How does he or she enjoyed their beverage?”), other were downright hard (“What kind of position your partner like when you are making love?” The answer for Charles was straight up—whenever Erik is inside him; and Erik couldn’t answer quickly because he liked everything, so he matched it up with Charles’ answer—whenever he was inside Charles, Charles demanded practical presentation, and Erik found he loved everything about Charles, especially when he was inside Charles; be it his cock or his finger or his tongue). It ended up as a long foreplay, and Charles came for his second orgasm while Erik played with both of their shaft, to answer question number 178 (“How long is your partner’s penis”—Erik argued that the questions were too intimate; but Charles argued that they should prepare for the worst).

 

After cleaning themselves, Charles opened one of the wine bottles they had and enjoyed it together. Slowly, Charles opened up and told Erik the story of Sebastian Shaw. Erik felt like punching the douche bag by the end of Charles’ confession, but Charles kissed him to meekness.

 

“I am already sated with your anger for me, darling. I really like you, Erik.”

 

They went to bed spooning closely and Charles easily went into deep sleep. Meanwhile, Erik realised then that Charles didn’t speak much about his own home condition, as the questionnaire Charles’ devised didn’t really ask about the background of each other’s family.

* * *

 

 

Visit me in tumblr: http://hasesosi.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued! I am happy to be your cock block, ahahaha.


End file.
